Blind alley
by Elysea
Summary: Ya no puedo perderme en ti. — Reid/JJ.


•**Disclaimer.** Criminal Minds © Jeff Davis.

•** Aviso.** Ambientado en el capítulo 4x05, Catching Out.

* * *

Como es mi primera contribución a esta parte del universo, quiero que sepan que estoy abierta a las críticas constructivas y a los reviews anónimos. Para éstos últimos tengo una sección en mi forum, así puedo responderlos como a aquellos que me dejan las personas que están registradas en FF(.)net.

Es una historia pequeña, pero es **mía**. Y como soy nueva por aquí, voy a dejar en claro lo siguiente:

_No acepto bajo ninguna causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia que mis historias se publiquen en otras páginas sin mi consentimiento previo._

Actualmente publico mis fics únicamente en esta página y mis seudónimos no varían mucho más allá de (Bella) Lunatique, Lady Drama o (Little) Ingenue. Si llegan a encontrarse con alguno de mis fics en cualquier otro lugar —aún incluso dentro de esta misma página— por favor, avísenme enseguida. En verdad se los agradecería un montón.

* * *

**· Blind Alley ·**

_(Porque hay respuestas que es mejor no encontrar)_

* * *

Sentado en el borde de su cama, con las piernas muy juntas y los hombros en tensión, Reid no se impide la oportunidad de regresar a un momento en particular de su día laboral. A pesar de que él es el único en medio del silencio amigable de su hogar, no puede evitar ponerse nervioso al recordar la pregunta que Emily le formuló por la tarde mientras todavía estaban en plena investigación.

Existían pocas preguntas para las que Reid no tuviera respuesta, pero existían. En un primer momento, cuando los hoyuelos de una sonrisa eternamente curiosa aún se enmarcaban en los costados de la boca de Emily, pensó que esa sería una de ellas. Como la sangre que acude a la herida, García interrumpió la charla que amenazaba seriamente su sistema nervioso y la verdad es que pocas veces antes se había alegrado tanto de oír su voz. Sabe, sin embargo, que a su compañera no le debe haber pasado desapercibida su reacción y en el fondo le está agradecido por no haber insistido con el tema —y también de que finalmente hubieran llegado a conocerse mejor después de todo—. Fue en el viaje de regreso a casa, con el sol bañando el cielo con su último rayo de luz, que se dio cuenta de su error.

Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, apretando fuertemente sus párpados con los dedos para reprimir un gemido que terminó anudándose en su pecho. La imagen de JJ acariciando con cariño, con ternura de madre su vientre crecido cayó como una loza sobre sus pensamientos, obligándolo a encorvar la espalda hasta que tuvo que apoyar todo su peso sobre sus huesudas rodillas. _Sí que tenía una respuesta._

Siempre la tuvo, quizás desde mucho antes de conocerla a ella... Pero de nada le servía ya.

Era como estar ante un camino de miles de curvas, salidas y trampas, un camino que se sabía de memoria; era como doblar en una esquina y saber que no te encontrarás con otra cosa que no sea un callejón sin salida. Forzó una sonrisa, sintiéndose repentinamente patético mientras se dejaba caer sobre el colchón. Las mantas se sintieron frías en contraste con su piel a través de la tela de su camisa y recién allí se dio cuenta de lo realmente cansado que estaba. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, como si de esa forma fuera a calmar el constante movimiento de su mente y antes de darse cuenta, sus párpados habían sucumbido ante el llamado de Morfeo.

Le resulta un poco extraño que, a pesar de todo, encuentre descanso en el recuerdo del rostro de JJ, pero no es algo que le interese analizar; a decir verdad, hace tiempo que pensar en ella antes de dormir se volvió algo cotidiano en su vida y nunca se preocupó demasiado por el motivo. Tal vez por ese descuido es que se encontraba ahora en medio de la oscuridad, con la ropa de trabajo todavía puesta y la sensación de haberse enterado de algo que ya, por más que lo intente, nunca más podrá olvidar.

Perdida ya la batalla, en medio de ese limbo entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, la voz de Emily se escucha como un eco lejano.

_(¿Lo has considerado? Tener bebés genios algún día)_

"Sí..." le responde finalmente, con un suspiro que habla de tristeza. "Lo había considerado..."

Pero ya no vale la pena._ No sin ella._

* * *

— **Notas finales.**

Cuando uno ve un capítulo por segunda ocasión, se da cuenta de ciertos detalles que al principio les restaba importancia.

Me pasó a mí esta tarde con este capítulo, Catching Out (o Vagabundo, según la traducción) y me quedé pensando en la escena de la pregunta. Simplemente quise escribir lo que creo que pudo haber pasado en esos segundos, lo que siento que Reid pudo haber pensado, _responder mis propias preguntas_.

Personalmente no me convence mucho todavía esta pareja, pero no me arrepiento de haber escrito sobre ella.  
Lo más lindo de todo es que fue espontáneo. Uno encuentra inspiración donde menos se lo espera. =)

A todos, gracias por dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a esta historia. =)  
Si gustas dejarme tu opinión, eres más que bienvenido.

* * *

• **Blind Alley** •

**.** 10/03/10 - 11/03/10 **.**


End file.
